There are many vehicles today that have very large windshields. Typical of these vehicles are motor homes, delivery vans, tractors for semi-trailers and the like. The large windshields provide for good visibility. However, the large windshield increases exposure of the persons riding in the front seats to the sun's rays. The standard visors that are provided in these vehicles generally are not large enough to provide adequate protection from the sun's rays, particularly when the sun is near the horizon and/or the vehicle is traveling at an angle to the direction of the sun's rays. Under such conditions, the sun's rays projecting through the windshield will be directed directly into the face of such persons in the front seats causing considerable discomfort and vision impairment.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a visor extension which is removably mountable to a conventional visor provided in such a vehicle that will provide added shading or screening for the individuals seated in the vehicle's front seat. Whereas the invention is considered most desirable for vehicles having the large windshield, it is applicable also to passenger vehicles including pick-ups and sport utility vehicles.